An All Lucky Hallows' Eve
by TheCartoonKid2009
Summary: The girls get ready for Halloween, Kagami is worried of her eating habits getting out of control at the Halloween festival, Miyuki is worried of getting cavities and Tsukasa wants to conquer her phobia of the holiday.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Late Halloween! I did a story celebrating my favorite time of the year, with the Lucky Star cast. This is a Halloween Special and I wouldn't necessarily consider it cannon to the Anime series. It's really up to the readers to decide when the story might take place in the show's timeline. I originally intended to get this out a few days before Halloween, but due to personal issues it unfortunately wasn't possible, but better a belated Halloween fanfic then a rushed Half-finished one.**

* * *

Konata and Tsukasa were sitting in class at lunch time. Tsukasa looked out the window and said, "Look at all the leaves falling from the trees. I love this time of the year, don't you Kona Chan?"

"Yeah, and you know what holiday is coming up that will make this time of the year complete?" Konata said, sitting back with her arms crossed.

"Uhmm..." Tsukasa looked a bit confused and looked around. "It isn't Christmas is it?"

"You're close!" Konata said as she then picked up her Choco Cornet, drew a scary face on it, then broke it in half as red filling came out. "It's almost Halloween, Tsukasa!" She then gave an evil laugh.

Tsukasa then screamed, then fell back into her chair. "Oh, I totally forget. I've never been a big fan of that holiday. I've heard terrible things about it since I was little. We usually get a pumpkin each year, but we don't really celebrate it much other then that."

"Aww, c'mon, how can you not love Halloween? Don't you love a good scare..." She then pulled a large toy spider out of her shirt, which Tsukasa then screamed again.

"Whatever is wrong, Tsukasa-san? Are you feeling ill?" Miyuki said, walking up to them.

"Konata was telling me about about Halloween. I haven't really liked it since I was young. Our older sisters used to tell us horrifying stories. I would get so scared I thought I saw ghost one year." Tsukasa responded in a very quet and scared tone.

"Ah, Hallows' Eve... such an intriguing holiday in deed. I remember it was a tradition for me each year to get books from the library, telling of Urban legends surrounding the holiday, and I would stay up late reading in the dark, but now that my eyesight isn't very good now that unfortunately might not be good for me." Miyuki stated with a smile.

"Wow, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, Miyuki-chan." Konata said a bit surprised.

"Supernatural mythology can be quite facinating." Miyuki chuckled.

"But what if it's real though?" Tsukasa said shaking a little, while picking up her SGT Frog plush she kept in her school bag, holding it close.

"Oh, don't be silly, Tsukasa-san. The stories are usually just to give us a small fright. I'm not scared on Halloween, but what does scare me is the cavities I sometimes get when eating sweets. Nothing is worse the getting a painful trip to the dentist after a holiday." Miyuki responded, looking down in fear.

Tsukasa held on to her mouth and said, "I know what you mean. I'm already getting a toothache just thinking about it..."

A bit later after school when the girls were riding on the bus, Konata noticed Kagami was looking out the window, very upset. She smiled and asked, "Kagamin, what's eating ya?

"The damn Pocky is eating me... Everytime I just want a little snack I gain weight like crazy."

"That can be frustrating, especially during holidays when candy and snacks are everywhere." Miyuki said, as Konata nodded and Tsukasa giggled.

"Oh, especially on Valentine's day. When I eat one chocolate from a box I just can never stop at just one. My taste buds are just begging for more and I can't control myself." Tsukasa said with visions of sweets floating around her head.

"I once ate a whole ball of Halloween candy at a party when I was twelve and I didn't throw up or even get a stomach ach. I eat allot of candy each year and I still stay in shape." Konata said as the other three girls gasped in surprise.

"Hey, how come you don't gain weight, but I do?" Kagami scolded.

"Because I have self control and I get lots of exercise." Konata retorted with a sly look and her arms crossed.

"DOING WHAT? PLAYING VIDEO GAMES?" Kagami burst out in anger as Konata nodded.

Next day after school, the girls were walking in town in search for some Halloween costumes for the big Halloween festival Konata found out about.

Konata noticed that there were already a number of people passing by them in cosplay, dressing as well known characters from Naruto, Gundam, Tenchi Muyo and One Piece. "Halloween really is getting big for the cosplay community this year. I love it when a holiday becomes practically dedicated to anime."

"It figures," Kagami sighed, "No wonder you love this holiday. It's getting full of your kind."

"Shouldn't more people be trying to be scary though. I mean I thought that was the point of Halloween." Tsukasa stated, looking around a bit confused.

Just then a guy walked past her with a fake axe on his head and fake blood around his neck. "Did you say scary, little girl? Haha,"

"AHHH! I really wish I didn't say anything." Tsukasa said, looking down.

"Oh, will you calm down? Non of it is real. They're just costumes. Calm down." Kagami said, patting her sister on the shoulder.

"Yeah, for now. In two days is when our ancestors are gonna be haunting us and we're going to welcome them rather then trying to scare them away like other countries. Oh, and Kagami... I think I see something down your bra. I'd be nervous if I were you."

"What are you even talking about?" Kagami responded, irritated, then looked down her shirt and saw a large fake spider. She then screamed and fell to the ground.

Konata and the other girls were laughing as Kagami pulled the toy spider out from her shirt and said, "I don't even know how the Hell you did that, you perve..."

"I have my ways. My dad loves Halloween and taught me lots of cool tricks like that." Konata said in pride.

"Oh, look at that store! It looks like they're giving Halloween stuff in there." Tsukasa said as Kagami walked up to the local department store which had a giant Pumpkin-Headed scarecrow and allot of paper cut out bats hanging around the door.

The orange sign said, "Halloween goodies for sale, nothing more then 5 dollars. Costumes and more. Today and Friday only."

"Oh, wow! Let's check it out you guys." Kagami said, excited.

"Oh, those paper bats are actually cute. They aren't scary at all." Tsukasa said with a smile, now feeling a little more excited about Halloween.

"Tsukasa, you really need to get into the true Halloween spirit. The fun of Halloween doesn't come from cute stuff." Konata said, walking in after her.

"I admire the time they took to decorate the store. It is nice on the eyes indeed." Miyuki said, walking in next.

When they walked in Tsukasa spotted a large stand of Halloween plush toys, including orange pumpkins, green pumpkins, purple pumpkins, spiders and more. "Oh, I gotta get one of those pumpkins. They're so adorable."

"Okay, just one. We're here to look for costumes, remember?" Kagami said, with a smile and a sweatdrop.

Tsukasa picked up a purple pumpkin plush, cuddled it and said, "Oh, so cute! I love Halloween, I really do!" She then bumped into a large Frankenstein display and shouted and bumped into it, knocking it down.

"Hey, be careful there, young lady." An employee at the store said.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry..." Tsukasa looked down.

"I will fix it!" Kagami said, pulling the stuffed Frankenstein back up. "My sister can be such a clutz sometimes."

"You're right, sis, sorry about that." Tsukasa giggled.

"Hey, over here guys." Konata called them over as her and Miyuki were looking through the costumes."

Kagami's eyes widened as she rushed over to the costume section and picked up a nice Hatsune Miku outfit and said, " only for 2 dollars? What a great deal."

"What? Do you have a secret ego you're not telling us about, Kagami-san?" Konata remarked.

"SHUT UP! It's none of your business..." Kagami retorted.

Konata then picked up a Monkey D. Luffy costume and said, "Ah, now this is the stuff. I'm gonna be King of the pirates!'

"There still making that anime? How long has it been, ten years?" Kagami asked.

"Yup, and they're just getting started. Everybody loves an adventure series. There's so many ideas you can come up with." Konata responded.

Tsukasa was looking around and couldn't decide until she found a Sergeant Keroro mask, she giggled and said, "I know what I'm gonna be!"

"I kinda figured you were gonna be Keroro." Kagami noted with a smile.

"You know me, Sis." Tsukasa smiled.

"Oh, this looks nice." Miyuki said, picking up a Princess Peach costume.

"Wow, you like Mario, Miyuki?" Konata asked amazed.

"I used to play the games, but it was many years ago." Miyuki explained.

"I see." Konata said with a smile, holding onto her chin.

About an hour later, back at the Hiiragi residents, Tsukasa was raking leaves in the front yard. The four sisters usually took turns raking leaves in fall and today was Tsukasa's turn.

She kept trying to get the leaves into the pile, but the leaves kept blowing away. "Oh, this is gonna take all night"

She then began to remember when she was a kid and leaves falling by the house wasn't nearly as stressful. "Oh, I remember jumping into piles of leaves and rolling in them. It was so much fun!'

Her flashback then unfortunately ended and she found herself rolling in the pile of leaves for real. "Oh, no! I screwed up. I screwed up really bad.."

"Calm down, I'll help you." Kagami said standing by the door, with her arms crossed and a sweatdrop.

"Thanks, sis. You're the best." Tsukasa said with a sigh of relief.

With Kagami's help, all the leaves were raked and the yard was clean in no time. "Thanks again for your help, sis. I hate to admit, but I can be pretty stupid when doing these things. Sorry I have to bother you for help allot."

"Aw, you're not stupid, Tsukasa. You're pretty silly and forgetful, but it's who you are though, and it actually feels good sometimes to feel like a responsible older sister and I'm glad I have you sometimes."

Tsukasa's eyes lit up in joy. "Oh, thank you, sis. That really means allot."

A few minutes later, they went inside for dinner and as they say at the table, Tadao said, "You girls did a fantastic job outside. I'm gonna be pretty busy tomorrow. Can I count on you girls to pick up a pumpkin at the grocery store?

'Sure, Dad. No problem." Kagami responded.

"Oh, carving a pumpkin is so fun! I just hope we don't make it scary like last year..." Tsukasa said, mildly excited.

"You really gotta get over your phobia of scary things on Halloween." Kagami said with a smile.

The next day, Kagami and Tsukasa were headed towards the grocery store to get a pumpkin. There were at least twenty for sale outside the supermarket. "Oh, look at all the pumpkins, sis. Wonder which one we should get." Tsukasa said.

"Well, let's try to look for a smaller one. Big ones are a pain in the ass to carry back." Kagami said while walking up to the pumpkin stand to talk to the store employee. "Do you have any smaller pumpkins or medium size?'

"The smaller pumpkins are all sold out, mam. Now we just have large and extra large size." The employee responded.

Kagami pulled out her wallet and muttered, "Just wonderful."

"Wow, sis, that pumpkin is almost half the size of you! Tsukasa said with a smile.

"Just help me carry it..." Kagami said in agony.

"Of course, sis!" Tsukasa grabbed onto the other side of the pumpkin.

They made it back home about an hour later. Tsukasa was so worn out she couldn't help carry it anymore. Tsukasa opened the front door and said, "We made it, sis."

Kagami set the pumpkin down and fell on the floor, taking deep breaths. "Well, at least I've got some exercise. I literally feel some muscle coming in."

"Did you guys get the pumpkin yet?" Kagami and Tsukasa's older sister Matsuri asked, while walking into the living room. Her jaw then dropped. "Did you really need to get that big thing? It will take six hours to carve it..."

Kagami then held her fist out and scolded, "You better not get on my nerves right now, or I swear to God, I'm going to-"

"Calm down you guys." Inori interrupted with a giggle. She then grabbed onto the pumpkin and said, "Let's go ahead and start carving this big thing."

Kagami and Matsuri just looked at each other, angry and silent for a minute and went ahead and helped Ironi get the pumpkin in the kitchen.

Kagami craved the top of the pumpkin and Tsukasa started pulling out the pumpkin seeds. "This stuff inside pumpkins is so gross and goey when it gets on my hands." Tsukasa said, shaking the orange stuff off her hands.

"Hard to believe people make pie out of this stuff..." Kagami said in wonder.

"They do?" Tsukasa asked, now feeling a little nauseous. " I don't think I'll be able to look at pie the same way again."

About two hours later, nearly all the pumpkin seeds were out on a big pile of newspapers. Tsukasa then was ready to start carving the face.

"Tsukasa, you're making it too cute!" Matsuri said, grabbing the knife from her sister and made the other eye of the pumpkin much more evil looking.

"Oh, no" Tsukasa said, grabbing the knife back. "You're making it too scary!"

They both went back and forth, until the pumpkin was finally finished into a deformed looking Jack-O-Lantern.

"Oh, no... I messed up the pumpkin." Tsukasa said, looking down in shame.

"Well, it's scary, that's for sure." Kagami added.

Later, Tsukasa was in her room, getting ready for bed. She set her new pumpkin plush next to her and said to herself, "Oh, why do I gotta be so scared each Halloween? The memories of seeing ghost that one year just won't go away."

She sighed and lied back in her pillow. It then was storming a few minutes later and she heard loud creaking and breaking sounds outside. She was holding on to her covers and her pumpkin plush, shivering.


	2. Chapter 2

She then saw shadows moving by her bedside, and then got up and said, "Oh, please tell me it's all in my head!"

She then got closer to the window, slowly as the noises were getting louder. 'Oh, no... It's happening again!' She thought.

She then looked out the window as her heart was pounding. She then saw it was just a tree getting blown by the wind. "Oh, I should have known.' She said with a sigh of relief.  
The tree branch then broke as she then gasped.

next day, Konata went over to Tsukasa and Kagami's house, Kagami opened the door. "Hey, Happy Halloween, Konata."

"You too. You guys ready?" She then looked down at the poorly carved Jack-O-Lantern by the dore and said, "Whoa, what happened?"

"Don't really want to talk about it." Kagami muttered frustrated. "Tsukasa, Konata's here. Are you ready?" She called to her sister.

Tsukasa walked to the door and said, "I'm ready. I had a hard time sleeping last night because of the storm."

The three then set off to Miyuki's house which wasn't too far from the festival. Miyuki opened the door. "Kona Chan, Tsukasa and Kagami-san. Wonderful to see you all here. I'm rather excited for a fun night."

"I'm excited just to look at you in that Princess Peach costume. You look so cute, especially with those sticking out in your dress." Konata pointed towards her breast.

Miyuki then held on to her chest and said, "Oh, dear..."

Konata then patted her on the head and said, "Hehe, so cute!"

"People like you are the reason women aren't safe to go out in public." Kagami said, looking at Konata in discust as Tsukasa giggled.

"Happy Halloween girls!" Miyuki's mother Yukari greeted them with a smile. "The festival isn't starting for a few more minutes. Please sit down in the kitchen for some tea."

"Yes, thank you!" Tsukasa and Kagami both said while nodding.

The girls walked into the kitchen and were surprised how decorated it was. There was at least five Halloween banners. "I guess your mom really loves Halloween too, Miyuki-san.' Konata said, looking around.

"Yes, she does far more then I do." Miyuki said with a smile.

Kagami sat down and said, "Well, one thing that did come out of getting that pumpkin yesterday is I lost weight. I got on the scale last night and lost fifteen pounds. That's more then I lost in my entire summer diet."

"Maybe for now, but you're gonna gain it all back tonight. I heard there's gonna be allot of pockey at the festival. There's no way you'll control yourself." Konata said as Kagami put her head down on the table with a sigh.

She then sat back up and said, "Well, tonight I'm not going to, I have self control."

"Ah, Kagami, so determined, so worried about your weight. I love it." Konata said with her arms crossed.

"Will you just shut up?" Kagami said annoyed.

"Here's your tea kids!" Miyuki's mother said, setting the tray down.

"Oh, I haven't had anything to drink all day!" Tsukasa said, taking off her mask and began drinking the tea fast. She then noticed she spilled allot on her shirt. "Oh, I hate it when that happens." She said, looking down.

The girls then headed out, Kagami was looking at allot of adults in costumes, she then began to feel a little embarrassed and said, "Doesn't it feel a little weird to be dressing up like this at our age?"

"For some other countries, dressing up for Halloween is said to be for kids mainly because of trick-or-treating, but we don't have that here in Japan. That's why Halloween is mostly for adults here." Konata said.

"Why don't we have trick-or-treating here? I heard about it when I was a kid and always wanted to try it." Tsukasa wondered.

"Well, most people in Japan are against most American traditions of this holiday and they really don't like the idea of kids disturbing the peace and bothering them for candy." Kagami explained.

"I see now. It's does sound pretty strange for kids to go around asking candy from people they don't know." Tsukasa said with a smile.

Alright, we're almost there. Looks awesome!" Konata said, looking amazed as the other three girls' eyes lit up.

There was a giant seven-foot Jack-O-Lantern in the entrance, tones of orange and black lights and a ten-foot inflatable ghost.

"Look at the size of that freaking pumpkin!" Konata said, walking past the pumpkin.

"I thought the one I had was big. Wonder what they're gonna do with that thing. Can you imagine how bad it's going to smell?" Kagami said.

A man then walked up to Miyuki and said, "Free Meiji milk chocolate bars for sale. Care to try one, miss?"

Miyuki gasped as she felt her heart about to melt. "Oh, it's been so many years!" She then began to think about the dentist and how bad it was going to hurt getting a cavity filled. The chocolate bars looked so good she just couldn't resist.

She then picked one up and said, "One shouldn't hurt, I'll just brush my teeth extra well tonight."

Meanwhile, Kagami was looking around, shivering a little. "Wow, I wish I brought a jacket with this costume. Not one of my best idias." She then saw a large stand of Pocky being given out by Minoru Shiraishi

"Free pocky, including multiple flavors, chocolate, strawberry, banana and many more!" Minoru shouted.

Kagami's eyes lit up and she gave out the biggest smile she ever had. She had not been this excited in years. She was about to walk up and get a pack of pocky. She then stopped and said to herself, "No get ahold of yourself! What are you thinking, Kagami Hiiragi?"

Just then, a boy who she had never seen before ran up to her and grabbed her hands as she gasped in shock. "I recognize those eyes!" You're Kagami Hiiragi, right?"

"Yes!" Kagami responded with her eyes lit up in excitement, "Why do you ask?"

"You know Miyuki right?" The boy continued.

Kagami then got an angry look in her eyes and said, "Yes?"

The boy then gave her a note and said, "This is my name and number. Tell her I want to contact her, thank you!" He then ran off, laughing in joy.

Kagami then threw the note on the ground, and then walked to the pocky stand, sat down and said, "You know what? Screw it! Bartender, hit me."

Minuro then handed her a back and the second she bit into the tasty snack she was in heaven and the boy was now off her mind.  
Meanwhile, Konata was walking to a shooting game ran by Akira Kogami, who was wearing a witch hat. "Happy Halloween there, young lady! Shoot the ducks and win a prize!"

Konata was looking up and the prizes and spotted a nice Maka plush from Soul Eater, she smiled and said, ""Alright, I'm going for that one."  
She then picked up the gun and just as Akira was about to move out of the way, Konata accidentally shot her hat off. "Whops.." Konata said nervously, while smiling as a sweatdrop pourd down her head.

Akira's hair practically lit on fire, she then loaded up the gun and yelled, "Shoot me, will ya? I'm gonna blow your clumsy ass streight to Hell!"

Konata ran off and said, "It went off on its own!"

Miyuki was walking close by about halfway done with her candy bar. "Oh, goodness, it taste so heavenly" She said as she was about to finish it, just then Konata ran into her as she dropped her chocolate bar and gasped, "Izumi-san!"

They bumped into each other, Miyuki's glasses quickly fell off. "Miyuki-san!" Konata shouted in a worried voice. She then held her hand and walked her to sit down on a bench close by. "Miyuki, I'm so sorry. Please tell me your head is okay!"

Miyuki then smiled and said, "No harm done, Konata. Accidents will happen and there's nothing we can do. I'm feeling quite fine."

Konata and Miyuki then just smiled at each other for a few seconds, then Konata noticed and said in shock, "Miyuki, your glasses!"

"Oh, dear!" Miyuki started panicking.

Konata got up and said, "Oh, wait, they're right here, silly me..." She then put them on Miyuki as Miyuki gave a sigh of relief.

Konata was patting her on the head with a smile.

Just then Hiyori spotted then and got up closer with her skech book, pencil and a smile. She gazed a bit more closely as Konata and Miyuki were looking into each other's eyes. She then began to draw real fast. "Yes! She smaller blue-haird girl puts her hand gentley towards the beautiful taller girl's chest just like that, she then jumps into her lap then slowly starts to-"

Konata then turned her head, noticing her. "Hey, what's up?" Konata asked as she stood up.

Hiyori dropped the skech book and pencil and was shaking and breathing deeply. "Nothing, just doing a scary story, that's all." She smiled as sweat was pouring down her head.

Konata then picked up the book and said, "WOW! Now this is scary...'

Hiyori then fell to the ground and said to herself, "God, I'm a perve! I need mental therapy..."

Meanwhile, Tsukasa was having a good time exploring the festival, as she then stopped by a haunted house attraction and noticed her sister and her two friends couldn't be seen anywhere in site.  
"Sis, Kona-chan, Miyuki san..." She called out. She then looked at the haunted house and heard screaming from inside. She then took a deep breath and said, with an angry, determined face, "I'm gonna face my fear this time. I'm going in!"

She then walked in and just then a huge werewolf broke through the ground, she screamed and tripped over a bonehead lying on the ground with a knife sticking out of its chest, "IT'S A NIGHTMARE IT'S A NIGHTMARE!" She shouted.

Just then a bunch of bats flew in the room with blood on their mouths. She finally screamed at the top of her lounges.

Meanwhile, Kagami was having her third pack of pocky, as Minoru said, "Miss, I think you've had enough."

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT GIRLS AROUND MY AGE GO THROUGH?!" Kagami shouted in rage.

"And I thought Akira was bad..." Minoru said, shaking.

Kagami then heard her sister's screaming and dropped her pocky stick and yelled, "Tsukasa!"

She the ran all through the crowd of people looking for her, bumping into many people. Tsukasa then finally ran up to her, hanging onto her shoulders, breathing deeply as Kagami held onto her. "Oh, sis..."

"Tsukasa, what happened?" Kagami asked, worried.

Tsukasa began to explain her horrifying experience in a mere few words, "Haunted House, Werewolf, bloodthirsty bats!"

"It was all fake." Kagami said with a smile, patting her on the back.

"But they made it look so real though, I... I loved it!" Tsukasa jumped in joy while Kagami just looked at her, sweating with a smile. "I never felt so alive! My heart beating so fast, my blood pumping! It felt amazing!

Konata and Miyuki then walked up to them and Konata said with a smile, "Looks like Tsukasa now knows the true fun of Halloween."

The next day at school, Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki were sitting in class at lunch time. "What's wrong, Miyuki-san?" Tsukasa asked as she saw Miyuki holding onto her jaw.

"I got a cavity, I can just feel it. I have to go to the dentist today, after school.' Miyuki said, looking down, "Why? Oh, just why?"

Kagami walked in to sit with them and was looking more frustrated then ever before. "Okay, I think I'm actually scared to ask this time." Konata said.

Kagami burst into tears, "25 pounds, I gained 25 pounds! I hate Halloween! And I hate you, Miyuki!" Kagami pointed to Miyuki as Miyuki was just sweating speechless.

"Ah, the magic of Hallows'Eve..." Konata said with a smile.

* * *

 **Well, that's the story. It was pretty risky doing this since Halloween isn't a big holiday in Japan, but I was determined for this story and did what I could to make it work. If you liked the story for what it was, or felt I could have done better, let me know!**


End file.
